ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
'''Android 250 '''is on of 4 major supervillains in Dragon Ball: Teardrop, and is one of the newer Androids created this time by Mr. Ace. He was what Mr. Ace and his family believed to be a perfect weapon, similar to his predecessor Cell. Personality As he is goes through transformations, his personality changes except for his pride which stays the same. Even when outclassed, he believes that he is the most powerful being in the universe. Only when he sees that his Perfect Power is faltering against Selica at Super Saiyan 2 level does he lose his pride. It becomes disbelief and anger instead. Upon his defeat, he asks that he be destroyed, which Selica does out of pity. It should also be noted that he doesn't bluff. Android When he was first released, he had a great sense of loyalty at first. He was not necessarily what one would call a star soldier, but he was certainly no detracter to the army. He was quick to point out the disloyalty of Kristen in the Ace Corporate Army, although he was silenced by Glacio and Frosko's favoritism of her. As he was searching for the "Fusion Material " he needed, he slowly began to develop a mind of his own, and saw that he didn't need the Aces, but they needed him. Super Android After he absorbed Android 248, he became a bit more cocky with his abilities. His power then rivaled that of the Aces, meaning that he could compete with them in power. He eventually figured that out and displayed borderline-arrogance. He also became very non-receptive of criticism, as he openly berated Kristen for telling him that he had become too egotistical for his own good. He does, however, see that for all of his power, he is still not complete. He has one other Android to absorb before becoming original again. Perfect Form In this form, he is revealed to be nearly-all human. He learns of his origins at this point, due to Android 249 having all of his memories as a human. He learns that his name is Adam, and finally sees that his power has now transcended anyone's power on Earth, and he finally turns on the Ace Corporation. However, he still wishes to conquer Planet Cykrease for himself. He has also become the most arrogant in this form, as his power completely outclasses any Super Saiyan alive (that he knew of). Only when Selica revealed her Super Saiyan 2 power did it occur to him that he could still be challenged. Ultimate Perfection This form was the result of being nearly destroyed by Selica. He showed just how crafty he could be by having her blast him with as much power as she could muster when he made a fake-out attack at Elic, who was previously knocked unconscious. He now said he was beyond anything that was mortal or immortal. He claimed he was now a god. He sees his power slipping after a long battle, due to his more human body having more limits, but he does his best to hide it. After he is defeated, his pride is shattered and he begs Selica to destroy him. Power Android He is weakest in this form, completely unable to compete with the Ace Family and even Kristen at that level. He is rather an equal of the Redfire Crew, and is almost no match for a Super Saiyan (evidenced during his fight against Bella). He is able, however, to use his cunning to get in a few attacks. His power level in this form is 123,000,000. Super Android The second weakest form, he now outclasses the Crew and can fight on an even playing field as the Aces. He is still unable to dominate a Super Saiyan completely, as he struggled to win against Cuma and Bella during their fight back on Earth. He also faltered when Elic joined in, and he retreats. His power level in this form is 167,000,000. Perfect Form This is his penultimate form. He has surpassed the Aces, and has definitely surpassed a Super Saiyan, as shown when he dominated Elic, and brutally beat Rue, Cuma and Bella. He is also able to hold his own temporarily against a Super Saiyan 2, but eventually he knows he will be outclassed and beaten, leading him to devise a plan. His power level ranges from 194,000,000 to 213,000,000, depending on exertion. Ultimate Perfection He deceives Selica into attacking with her full power, remembering that he could still absorb energy blasts, if he could put his shield up. He absorbs the blast, becoming very powerful in the process. He now has the power of a Super Saiyan 2, and easily toys with Selica, even at her power. However, due to all the damage he took before transforming, his power began to dip, and it was shown that his aura was losing it's electric properties. He finally begans to lose. His power level, at his peak, is 268,000,000. When it drops, it is 219,000,000. Category:The Heartman Category:Android Category:Android Category:Super Android Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains